Serie de eventos desafortunados: Noah
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Respuesta a el Reto de Rol. No me dedico a creer en la magia, ni en las maldiciones. Todo eso es mental... O eso creía hasta ahora. Múltiples parejas. Adv: Contenidos sexuales, Slash, Hetslash y Femslash, entre otras cosas extrañas.


Bien, esto es una respuesta a el –**Reto de Roleo**- donde en mis fics sera protagonizado por Noah :) Cada chapter tendrá una pareja distinta que yo le asignare… Este capitulo sera mas una introducción.

**Advertencias:** Crack, Yaoi, Contenidos sexuales y… ¿Yuri? También de muchas cosas extrañas que puedan suceder ;)

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**Noah y su serie de eventos desafortunados.**

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué habia dejado que Izzy me arrastrase a su extraña casa? **–Izzy, ya no tienes que jalarme-** dije yo, claramente molesto por la forma en que la chica tomaba de mi brazo con su fuerza sobrenatural. **–Además ¿Qué voy a hacer en tu casa?-** prefiero leer un libro…

**-Es mejor que estar en la librería, y ¡así te presento como mi novio a la familia**!- Di un suspiro, realmente me fastidiaba este tema. **–Por ultima vez Izzy… No somos novios**- Ella se volteo y me miro con una de sus locas sonrisas, todavía tomaba de mi brazo pero esta vez no ejercía tanta fuerza.

**-Entonces… ¿Si te gustan los chicos?-** ¿Qué? ¡De nuevo esa pregunta! **– ¡NO!-**

**-¿Te gusta Cody?-** Pregunto de nuevo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Caminábamos casi mecánicamente y ya se me habia olvidado adonde me llevaba. **-¡No!-** Dije, mi rostro sonrojado pero manteniendo mi expresión de desagrado**. –Esta bien, entonces eres mi novio- **Contesto ella, de nuevo a su loca manera de ser.

**-Hogar dulce hogar- **

Voltee y encontré una de las casas mas terroríficas que he visto en mi vida, no me sorprendió mucho… De algún lugar debía venir la locura de Izzy. Tenia sentido. Seguí caminando con ella con nuestras manos entrelazadas, supongo que ya no me molesta**.**

– **¡TIA MADDY**!- Grito Izzy a todo dar. No me tape los oídos, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de Izzy… ¿Por qué seguíamos siendo amigos? Supongo que ella es divertida, poco dramática y única.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vi fue una anciana. Traía un pañuelo morado escondiendo su cabello grisáceo, las arrugas recorrían cada parte de su rostro… parecía que cualquier expresión seria demarcada en su rostro, pero seguía viéndose indiferente.

Tenia ojos azules y nublados, veían a la nada… comprendí que era ciega. También era jorobada y parecía un espanta-pájaro con tantos colores en su vestido. **–Hola Izzy-** Dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa tierna a Izzy.

**-¿Y el caballero debe ser?-** ¿Cómo sabe que soy un chico? Ni siquiera he hablado. –** ¡Es Noah! Mi novio… Tía Maddy- **Contesto Izzy. Oh dios… Estoy por entrar a una casa de locos. La señora no me miro (Obviamente) pero solo alzo una ceja y nos dejo pasar a ambos**. –No soy tu novio-** Dije de nuevo a Izzy al entrar a la casa. Cuadros gigantescos, escaleras terroríficas, si… este lugar seria perfecto para cualquier película de terror.

Fuimos a la sala, o por lo menos creí que eso era la sala. Me senté cómodamente en el sofá rojo y suspire aburrido… La anciana se sentó frente a mí, y me incomodo un poco. No podia verme, pero estaba seguro de que sabia que estaba frente a ella**. –Tía Maddy, ¿le leerás las cartas a Noah?-** Pregunto Izzy, estaba sonriendo.

Maddy dio una risa entrecortada, sonaba macabro. **–Tu amigo no parece creyente**- Dijo ella, todavía viendo a la nada. Por un segundo creí que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, debo estar alucinando**. –Además, para leer las cartas debemos estar solo los dos-**

Librarme de Izzy seria bueno, pero su tía me daba un poco de miedo.

**-Eh… no soy fan del tarot y todo eso…-** Dije yo, tratando de no sonar rudo. **–Entonces… ¿A que le temes?-** Dijo ella, queria escaparme de esa. Susurre un "no gracias" rodando los ojos, sabia que no podia ver mi expresión. Sin Querer, tropecé con la mesa en frente del sofá y esta cayó al suelo, rompiendo un montón de pequeñas reliquias que estaba en el centro.

Perfecto… Nada mejor podia suceder. **– ¡Noah! ¡Rompiste el talismán de mi tía!- **Grito Izzy realmente sorprendida. ¿Qué talismán? ¿Quién pone un talismán en la sala?

Probablemente esta no era la sala, seria un lugar de rituales y otras cosas locas que haría la familia de Izzy. Trate de no mirar a la anciana y tratar de alejarme del lugar, pero sentí un brazo firme tomarme del hombro. Ya veo de donde viene la fuerza de Izzy.

**-¿Quieres salir de esta chico-listo? He oído tus pensamientos y no me agradan para nada. Haz roto mi más preciada posesión, y por eso algo deberás de pagar-** ¿Por qué siempre me relacionaba con gente loca?

**-Diez eventos extraños te sucederán, y quizá hasta mas… Quizá después de esto, podrás creer sin tener que ver-** Puedo jurar que me veía, pero era ciega ¿Cómo podia...?

Sentí algo extraño en mi estomago, y después desapareció. Salí corriendo de la casa, pero antes de que saliese del jardín delantero oí a Izzy gritar mi nombre. Me voltee ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? La tía Maddy debía estar tan loca como Izzy, probablemente más.

Izzy se paro frente a mi, se veía algo cansada… ¡Hasta se veía un poco seria**! –Cuidado los próximos diez días…-** Probablemente hacia eso solo para preocuparme mas. Voltee los ojos… no iba a caer en eso. **–Buenas noches a ti también Izzy…-** Y era cierto, ya era de noche.

La luna la iluminaba, y honestamente si era extraño que ella estuviese seria. No hay tal cosa como la magia, así que definitivamente… no hay maldiciones. Todo era mental, listo.

**-Adiós-** Dijo ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo mientras salía corriendo adentro de su hogar. Mi mirada seguía indiferente, toque mi mejilla y di otro suspiro. Habia suspirado un montón hoy.

Camine a casa, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. No pude evitar sonreír un poco a todo lo "loco" de la situación. ¿Qué mas podia esperar de la casa de Izzy?

Me recosté en la cama y mire al techo por lo que parecían horas, la luz apagada, ningún sonido. Quizá el viento de los arboles, ya empezaba a hacer frio… Cerré los ojos y caí dormido... No realmente preparado para lo que sucedería en la mañana.

* * *

Bueno chicos, esto ha sido como una introducción, en total tendré 11 capítulos :) O más dependiendo de que suceda. Debo avisar que no actualizare tan rápido pues mañana ya comienzo clases… Pero tratare de mantenerlos al tanto.

Se divertirán un montón con todo lo que tengo planeado ;) Si le gustan las locuras, sigan leyendo xD.

Me despido, kisses.


End file.
